sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Dibenidetti
Name: Anna Dibenidetti Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11th School: Franklyn Senior High Homeroom: Mr. Dolph's Class Hobbies and Interests: Track, Reading, Writing, Quizbowl Appearance: Anna has raven black hair and charcoal colored eyes. Much like her sister. She stands at 5’2, so she is the shorter twin, and can usually be seen wearing a pair of blue jeans and a floral T-shirt. Her hair is straight and reaches mid-back. She wears a golden bracelet with the letters AD on it. Her face is spotted with a large number of pimples and her nose is very small. Biography: Anna is the reserved and straight laced twin. Her favorite activity is reading and she loves to write short stories. She sticks to the rules and belives that, without rules, life cannot flourish. She one day wishes to become a great doctor and has her grades in the top 10% of her class. She and her sister are like 2 halves of the same person, and are almost always found together. They would go to any length to make to other happy, and have shown that on numerous occasions. Their mother, Diane, is a very quiet woman who likes to keep to herself. She loves her daughters very much, and enjoys the smiles that plague their faces. Anna was almost the regional champ in a Quizbowl comitition. Her team had bypassed almost all of their competitors with flying colors. They only one second place though, tanks to the fact that she became extreamly ill before the match. She was the backbone of the team, and without her, they crumbled. She still feels very guilty about this. A few months ago, a tragedy occurred in their family. Their father was murdered. When the police found him he was mutilated. He had been beaten with his own aluminum bat. His eye too, was gorged out. That was the worst day of the family’s life. Anna has forced herself to forgive and forget, but she can hardly ever stay like that for long. She still believes that the killer is still out there. Anna will stop at nothing to stay with her sister. Her only regret I n life is not learning who her father’s killer was. She would kill that person if given the chance. Advantages: She will stop at nothing to achive her goals, no matter what they may be. Disadvantages: Sticking to the rulebooks might turn into a bad thing in this game. Number: Female Student no. 49 --- Designated Weapon: Felling Axe Conclusions: Sticking to the rulebooks is never a bad thing in Survival of the Fittest, and with that weapon, the more she wants to stick to them, the better. The above biography is as written by Mitsuko2. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Huy Tran Killed by: '''Committed suicide '''Collected Weapons: Felling Axe Allies: Franco Sebberts, Melanie DeSilva, Deliah Dollop, Preston Grey, Huy Tran Enemies: Paris Persphone Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Anna. In order from first to finish. *Do Not Disturb *This is Your Wake-Up Call... *Friends? What are Friends? *Without You *To See With Thine Eyes *Fruits of Thine Labor *Unanswered Prayers Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Anna Dibenidetti. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students